Dragon Gunfire's New Girls
---- "Tch... man." A girl with black hair sat down drinking a cup of juice. "I can't believe i got bested by a kid. I'm years older then her and she actually was faster then me and took the ring from me." She drank more of her juice and went to fill it up more. "This juice is making me thirsty even more. What kind of juice is this?" She questions a bartender and gives her a answer with a note. "Fish Juice... FISH JUICE!?!?' Matilda rushes to somewhere with water and drinks lots of it to get rid of the taste of the fish juice until meeting someone who was watching her drink the water. "Uh... who are you?" Emmeline was laying on a chair, legs dangling over the arm. She had been talking with Garrison about the upcoming Grand Magic Games when the girl had rushed over to the water fountain, guzzling down mouthfuls of water. She looked at her with piqued interest, slinking out of the chair and going to lean against the opposite wall. "Hiya, I'm Emmeline, but you can call me Emme." She smiles brightly, though doesn't extend a hand, simply watching Matilda. "And you are?" "My name is Matilda. It's nice to meet you... blegh! Fish Juice!" Matilda continues to drink water until she finally gets the taste of Fish Juice off her tongue. Emmeline giggles at Matilda, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Who gave you fish juice?" she asks, glancing over to Garrison, who was less than impressed, though he rarely ever was. "A bartender at that inn over there." Matilda finally got rid of the taste then got up. "Never drink Fish Juice Emma... it's really disgusting and really gross." Matilda putted her coat on and then picked up her spear. "Well it was nice meeting you. Bye." Matilda starts to walk away until her hand was grabbed by Emmaline's. "It's Emme," she says, looking slightly disgruntled, believing she had said her name perfectly clear. "Hey, what's the big rush?" she says, releasing Matilda's wrist after she had grabbed her attention. "I'm just trying to find someone to train with. Would you by any chance be a wizard?" Matilda questioned her with a questioned look. A spark caught in her eye. "You bet I am!" she cheers, "And I would love to spar. I gotta get ready for the Grand Magic Games!" "Really? I didn't know you we're part of the Grand Magic Games. Nice." Matilda walked up towards her. "I would love to spar with you as well." Matilda gave her a look meaning that she was ready. "Let's go to that mountain over there." Matilda pointed to a mountain behind Emmaline and Garrison. Emme cocked her head to the side. "Why bother trekking over to the mountain when we have our own Arena?" She begins leading Matilda towards the underground coliseum, Garrison getting the hint and following the young women. "So... this is the arena? I'm actually pleased." Matilda goes inside the coliseum then realizing it is really big. "Yeah, it's pretty sweet. If its a big deal, the whole guild comes down, but since its just the two of us sparring for fun, I doubt anyone will watch." She stretches her arms up above her, light filtering down from somewhere above them. She holds out her hand and Garrison transforms, light shimmering around him until he is in the shape of a halberd. "I'm ready when you are," she says, resting the butt of the polearm on the ground, hand placed roughly in the middle. Matilda picked up her spear and started to point it towards her. "Come at me with everything you got." Emmeline picked up her halberd, pointing the top at Matilda's chest as a smirk came over her features. She tapped the ground in rapid succession, swinging her halberd's axehead towards her as she practically teleports behind her with incredible speed. She dulls the blade with a layer of Dispel Magic, which, upon contact, would slowly surround her, preventing her from casting Magic temporarily. Matilda dodges the attack and jumps up into the air throwing the spear upwards then lands behind her while her spear is in the air. "Well... that wasn't what i had in mind." Matilda looked at Emmeline then started to giggle nervously. "Whoops." Emmeline turns quickly, pointing a hand at the spear and blasting a Dispel beam at it, causing it to blast to the other side of the arena. "Whoops," she mimics, before digging the halberd into the ground, enchanting Acid Slick, causing the floor to become slippery around the two of them. "Show me what'cha got." "Oh dear... whatever should i do?" Matilda backs up then slips down to the floor. "Ow... wait a minute." Matilda grabs the floor with her nails and pulls herself to the spear. Emme charges her halberd again, with lightning this time, causing the acid to conduct it and go racing towards Matilda, zapping her with a low powered stream of electricity. She then glides over the top of the acid, a practiced grace in the way she moves before stopping beside Matilda. "Is this all you have?" "Ow... you trying to kill me!?" Matilda gets up and grabs her spear that is beside her. "Now your gonna get it!" Matilda starts to sit down and start to meditate. "No, if I was trying to kill you, you'd already be dead," she singsongs, before her halberd shines, transforming back into a boy. He puts his hand out, magic energy gathering there until eight spheres of lightning are formed, each falling into a seemingly random pattern around a meditating Matilda. "I wouldn't move if I were you, or KABOOM!" she says, making an explosion gesture with her hands. She was being truthful, if Matilda were to make the slightest move, Garrison would set a sphere to explode, which would trigger the others as well, surrounding her in a myriad of explosions, where they would watch from a safe distance. "I don't need to move... Meditating requires silence. Master told me that a long time ago." Matilda continues on meditating not even moving a muscle. "Fine then," she says, and Garrison moves the explosives a little closer before setting one off. Each one triggers the next, explosions causing lightning to bloom across the area, zapping Matilda, not enough to grievously injure, but enough to cause burns and lock up her joints. "You idiot! You just lost my meditation!" Matilda tried to move but couldn't. "Wait a minute..." Matilda's finger touches her spear which dispels the lightning. Emme holds out her hand again, Garrison transforming into a halberd, which she then swings forward, more lightning imbued on it. She aims the axehead towards her abdomen, stopping it just shy, and allowing the lightning to burst off, hitting her with enough blunt force to smack her a few feet away, along with the paralyzing effects of the electricity. "W-What!?" Matilda landed on the ground unable to move. "Wait a minute..." Matilda used the spear to undo the paralysis then begun to get in a position with a orange aura surrounding her. Her hair began to change color from black to white, her eyes began transforming from orange to red, and she grew a tail coming out from her rear. "Celestial Awakening!" Matilda began to use the spear and transform it into claws for her to use. "Ready for round two?" Matilda equipped the claws and then got in a position waiting for Emme to make a move. Emme leaps back, creating a moderate distance between the two. With power radiating off of her, she knew best to get a feel of her opponent before diving head in. She lifted her hand, filling it with Magic, which she then fired off in another beam directed at the hand holding her spear. Matilda moves away from the beam and deflected it with her spear. "Is that the best you got?" "Course not," she says, "but I've been doing all the attacking. Wouldn't you like to give me your best shot?" "Do you want me too?" Matilda gives her a death glare and points her spear forward. "This is something i've been doing with Master... the Master of Dragon Gunfire!" Matilda stabbed his spear to the ground. "Wolf Stance: Wolf Fang!" Matilda's spear splits into eight and sends four to the top and the other four to the bottom. Emme smiles as the spear comes at her in several different sections. She quickly throws up a Dispel Shield, which takes the force of the attack as the 'fangs' chomp down. She then surrounds her halberd in Acid Magic before dashing forward, hoping to catch Matilda while she's without her weapon. She slams the polearm into her leg, the acid crawling over if it made contact to slow corrode her skin. Matilda does nothing to her leg except uses one of her tails to get rid of the acid and then purifies her leg but can't be able to walk for a while. "Well played." While still in the close range, Emme aims a swift kick to Matilda's good leg, hoping to knock her off balance. Matilda blocks the kick then grabs her foot while she grabs her spear with her tails. Emmeline tosses her halberd, which transforms into Garrison again. He runs behind her, aiming a lightning imbued fist towards her back, roughly where her kidneys are. She attempts to twist out of her grip as Garrison punches, hoping that she will let go. Matilda doesn't let go though but instead uses the wind to merge with her tails to increase her power and speed. Realizing she isn't going to let go, Emme jumps up, delivering another kick to the side of Matilda's head. Garrison, who's fist had connected, delivered a large amount of electricity into Matilda's body, which would temporarily paralyze her, allowing Emme to potentially get her kick off without Matilda being about to dodge. Matilda decides to feel the pain and then uses her tails to grab her spear and swing it towards Emme and Garrison. Garrison transforms back into a halberd as Emme drops to the ground, and she holds it up to block the incoming spear, allowing an electric current to run up it, hoping to cause Matilda to drop it. Because of her rather fantastic flexibility, she was able to move without her leg bothering her too much despite it being held up in the air. One of Matilda's tails returns back only to have another one grab it then stabs the ground causing a earthquake to happen inside the arena. Emmeline hops up again, leaving Matilda to deal with the shaking earth, standing on her hand. From her spot, she charges up her halberd with electricity, pointing the tip at her face. At point blank range, she fires off Lightning Arc, toning down the power so as not to disfigure Matilda, but enough to paralyze her and mess with her vision if she looks at the bright lightning. "My eyes!" Matilda couldn't see a thing except blurriness. "Master didn't teach me about this! Not at all!" Matilda suddently started to close her eyes and pick up her spear with her hands. Emmeline quickly swiped the spear away with her halberd, moving it across the battlefield again. "Would you just let go of me already!" She shouts, her aura beginning to leak as a result of her rage. She aims a quick punch at Matilda's nose, hoping to make it bleed, and this, along with the multitude of other hits she had taken, would surely get her to release her. "Ow! Since when does a girl punch another girl's nose making it bleed!? Meanie!" Matilda felt her nose bleed then started to scream. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Matilda started to panic then ran around in circles still panicking. "You... Made. My. Nose. BLEED!!!" Matilda gave Emmeline a angry look and then began sharpening her claws. "Now your gonna pay for it!" Emmeline watched the childish display unfold, propping her halberd on her shoulder. "Garrison, aren't you so glad I'm your partner?" she asks, to which the halberd sends a minor shock of electricity into her hand. "Fuck you too, then." As Matilda began sharpening her claws, Emmeline lifted her halberd, training the point on Matilda's chest. "I'm ready when you are." Matilda starts to enlarge her claws then looks at her with a mean look. "Time for you... to die." Emmeline quirked her eyebrow up. "Hey, cool it, will ya? This is just a friendly spar." She is still on guard, Magic Power emanating from her. "Really?" She slams her fists to the ground causing a earthquake to start. Emmeline carefully maneuvered the battlefield, looking not dissimilar to a ballerina as she leaped to stable ground. "You're a little crazy," she says, flipping her black hair over her shoulder casually. "Can you do anything other than make the ground shake? This is getting bo~ring~." Matilda started to sharpen her claws then charges straight towards Emmeline with her claws pointing towards her. Emme easily sidesteps her enraged attack, a slight giggle heard as she winked. "C'mon slowpoke," she taunts, shooting an arc of lightning off from the point of her halberd towards Matilda's side. Matilda jumps to deflect the attack then grabs the walls of the coliseum then starts to run on the walls with fire surrounding her body. Emme watches as she runs about the coliseum, feeling no big rush as her form zipped about the walls. In one sudden instance, she exerted her Magic Power, Dispel Magic flooding the room, destroying the flames around Matilda's form. "Come and get me, beeyotch!" she shouts, her hands flying up. Matilda jumped in lightspeed and slashed Emme with instant speed and kept on repeating it again and again. Category:Vidle